It's My Story (Transformer 1&2 IronhidexOC)
by Yoshito22
Summary: Many light-years away there once was a planet thriving with life, that is until one of it's occupants decided to try to rule it.On a planet with lots of dirt, one human made a great but deadly discovery. What happens when some female gets ran over by a black truck and is taken on an adventure while recovering? Who does she meet? Who is her guardian? IRONHIDExOC
1. Beginning of the End

Eons ago

there was another planet

that went to ruin.

Traveling the universe

a small group of the Autobots

came to Earth to save it from the other

praying they were on time.

But they were almost too late.

A teen boy with an old pair of glasses

is the key

to finding the Allspark,

a cube with great power,

and travels with his guardian

to help save his home planet.

A teen girl that was abused since she could remember

and runs to escape,

nearly getting caught

a handful of times till she was hit by a truck

and awoke in a military medbay.

Together

they can bring peace

or distruction.

Save

or distroy?

Break

or heal?

only time can tell.


	2. Where It Began

"Basement. Now."

That is what I was wakened by.

Startled, I sat up from the floor in my 'room' and look towards the door to the attic.

"Hurry up whore," my sperm donor growls out as he lowers himself from the ladder that leads to the second level of the house.

Rushing I put on a 'clean' oversized shirt that they tell me to wear whenever they retrieve me from my personal prison. Once dressed, I head to the door to leave only to be scared as it opens by itself and reveals my birthgiver.

"Hurry up! He is waiting and is getting impatient," she says as she reaches up and grabs my arm to pull me down to the ladder, making me fall from the hole and onto the ground with a thud.

"Clumsy," she mutters as she climbs down the ladder and kicks me when she was down completely. "Get up! Go to the basement, your late as it is."

Getting up quickly, I limp downstairs and past the kitchen to the basement door for my daily life punishment.

As I arrived in the basement the cool air immediately greets me, along with the sight of a bed with no covers and a table for 'pleasurable' play things for those who bring their own. A door that leads to a bathroom opens and reveals a middle aged man with nothing but boxers on.

"Strip."

The deepness of his voice gives me the shivers of fear of what's to come.

Listening to the man I slowly and shyly start taking off my shirt, leaving my chest bare because my 'caregivers' don't want to waste money on me. The man stocks towards me with the look of lust showing in his body language and eyes.

"All the way, sweetheart," the man coos at me trying to sound 'sweet'.

Listening to him out of fear of what would happen if I don't, I start taking off my panties. Once they were off the man roughly grabs my arm and pulls me into him, feeling his beer-belly I mentally vomit at his physic.

Lowering his head quickly he presses his lips to mine, taking me into a deep kiss, and soon he takes me over and over again.

Without my consent.

"Mr. Witwicky, your up," Mr. Hosney calls from his desk, looking down on a paper.

The said boy got up from his seat to the front of the room and mumbles to the teacher, "Sorry, I have a lot."

.

.

.

Running out of the school, the boy goes straight to his fathers' convertible saying, "I got an A. I got an A."

Sitting down in the convertible the boy shoves the paper in his hands to the older man in the driver seat.

"I can't see it, I can't see it," the man repeated as he grabs the paper and moves it from his face. "That's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

"I got a little surprise for you son," the older man states as he drives away from the school.

"What kind of...?"

The father, Ron, drives up and into a Porsche dealership, "Yeah a little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" his son exclaims loudly in disbelief and awe of where they are. "Aw you got to be kidding me?!"

"Yeah I am," Ron says looking towards his son, "Your not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" The teen questions in disbelief. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of this."

Ron pulls out of the Porsche dealership laughing and goes into a old dirty one, where the vehicles look like they just came out of a mud bath without being washed. Once parked both males got out the the car and started for the entry way of the old gas station- now car dealership building.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," Ron chuckles.

"What's wrong with you?" the teen looks at his father is disgust and disappointment.

"You really think I'm going to get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of this whole thing." The teen mutters.

"Oh come on. It's a practical joke," Ron says as he walks past some rusty cars.

"It's not funny."

In the short distance the duo hears a loud conversation, "Manny!"

"What?!" Someone yells out.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's going to get heatstroke again. Scaring white folks." The first one calls out.

"Here?" The teen starts, "No, no, no, what is this? You said... half a car, not a half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I was happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron bites back.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay?" the adolescent asks his father stopping by some cars.

"Okay."

"You ever see a 40-year old virgin?" he starts.

"Yeah," was the parents' response.

"Okay, that's what this is," the young one points to a old scratched car, "And this is a 50-year virgin," the boy points again but to an older looking car beside the first one.

"Okay," Ron says with a questionable look on his face.

"Do you want me to live that life?" the son questions.

"No sacrifices, no victory." Ron simply answers as he continues walking.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it, the old Witwicky motto dad," the minor says with no enthusiasm.

"Right," was his only reply.

"Gentlemen," a bigger dark skin elder greets as he walks up to them and shakes their hands. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country,except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well," Ron starts, "my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby asks with a smirk.

"I had to" the youngest responds with a frown.

"That practically makes us family." Bobby cheers while placing a hand on the boys' shoulder. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you" Bobby says as he guides Sam to some cars. "Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." the man says with big smile, "That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!" The man says off topic and waves to said person.

Only to be flipped off.

"Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch." he yells back right at her. "I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" he asks rhetorically.

"Well, over here, every piece of cara man might want or need," Bobby says as they head towards a Camaro.

"This ain't bad", Sam states as he walks along the car to look around the whole thing, "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah, It got racing..." Bobby started but stops, "Yeah, what's this?What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?" A man walks out of the garage wiping his hands.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby demands as he smiles at the customers.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" The mechanic says putting one hand in the air and shaking it.

Sam enters the car and sits on the drivers seat and grabs the wheel as the two workers argue. "Feels good."

"How much?" Ron asks see that his son likes it, and while he asked Sam rubs the middle of the steering wheel seeing a strange symbol.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." He trails off as Sam interrupts him.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Yeah, but it's custom," the man argues back stubbornly.

"It's custom faded?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Well, this is your first car.I wouldn't expect you to understand." The man says rudely before turning to Ron, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four." Ron speaks up, "Sorry."

The dealer goes to the passenger window and speaks to Sam through it, "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"No, no, no." Sam repeats, "You said cars pick their drivers"

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." He says sternly and stands up and turns to the car behind him, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

Completely ignoring the man, Ron talks to his son as he points to a car with stripes, "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

"No," Sam speaks with stubbornness evident, " I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

"This is a classic engine right here." Bobby brags and tales probably a false story as Sam gets out of the Camaro and closes the door, "I sold a car the other day..." He trails off as the passenger door of the Camaro opens and bangs on the door of the car that Bobby was in.

"Gee. Holy cow."

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby chuckles nervously.

"You all right?" Ron asks as Bobby somehow sticks his head out of the window of the beatle.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Booby says to Ron.

"Hey, hey, Manny!" He calls out, "Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He laughs nervously again, showing his uneasiness.

_"...greater than man... "_ the Camaro's radio plays softly as it's only warning before a loud alarm sounds and shatters all car window but it's self.

"$4,000!" Bobby cries as he looks around to see he damage.


	3. Running Away

After being stuck in the basement for the whole day, I finally get to back to my 'room.' When the hatch closes, I quickly yet silently, start packing up a small bag with little snacks I've managed to steal from the kitchen and a sweater for the cold weather, because tonight I'm leaving. At eleven o'clock, I get out of my makeshift bed and head over to the window, while grabbing my bag that was hidden underneath the floorboards. Reaching the window, I slowly open it so it doesn't make a sound, and I look down to see a bush three stories below me. Taking in a deep breath, I place my feet in the threshold of the window, I breathe out. Closing my eyes and taking another breath in, I let myself fall.

Landing in the bush came with snaps of the branches breaking with my weight of the fall, and a lot of scratches and bruises. I stay in the bush, taking deep breaths in and out, scared that they could have woken up from the noise. After a couple of minutes, I slowly start getting up clenching my teeth together to keep myself from making any noise of pain, in fear that the two inside will hear me. Limping to the sidewalk to my left, I started heading towards the highway with no real destination in mind.

About an hour later, on the roads near a slu, I hear helicopters flying around as if they are trying to find something -or someone- you never know. Walking past a bridge, I see a copter fly under it, and once it passes I hear a scream saying, "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

Suddenly I see two humanoid figures falling from under the bridge, and two giant mechanical legs swing downs as if they are trying to catch them, only to bounce off. Almost hitting the ground a human-like machine suddenly appears out of nowhere and catches the two, doing a roll to land. Gently the yellow and black robot placed the humans down, only to be shot at with nets, dragging the bot to the ground. The teenagers seem like they are trying to stop them from harming the poor bot by shoving the men to the ground, only for the boy to be tackled to the ground. The two get dragged to a make in a vest and boxers to exchange some words before being pushed into a van.

As the vans and helicopters leave the scene, four machines gather around a certain spot that the boy fell from, and the tallest one -coloured with blue and red- bends down to pick something too small for me to see. The silver bot speaks out, but the blue and red one shakes its head in disagreement as he responds to the bot. Suddenly the big black bot speaks up loud enough for me to hear, "They're taking them."

"Stand down, _that's an order!" _the red and blue bot says with a hard look, that turns guilty as it looks at the object between it's fingers. "Autobots, roll out."

Right after red and blue spoke, the four of them _transform_ into our vehicles. Said bot turns to a semi with red flames, the silver into a Pontiac Solstice, the green-yellow bot into a rescue Hummer, and the black one into a GMC TopKick. Backing away from the edge, I go to the middle of the road seeing no cars coming or going.

Closing my eyes for a little as I walk, I take a deep breath to 'taste' my new freedom. Feeling the cold air of the night, I smile, only to suddenly feel my body go flying with pain in my left side. Rolling somewhere, everywhere on my body erupted in pain, and on my stomach I can faintly hear a conversation happening around me.

"Frag! What was that?" a voice rasps out.

"You hit a human, idiot." an amused voice answers.

"Ratchet, can you help her?" a low voice rumbles in question.

"Humph, of course... Ironhide you really need to watch where you're going, I may have studied their medicines, but that doesn't mean I can just pull out pain relief from my sub space." a new one speaks up.

"B-bag," I stutter after I heard the comment about pain relief.

"You have some?" the last one asks.

I groan out a yes as the pain intensifies when I try to move myself.

"Don't do that! You could make your injuries worse..." he's silent for a little before, "We need to get you to the hospital-"

"NO" I gasp loudly as a pair of hands touch my back.

"Why not youngling?" a voice rumbles closer to me this time.

"I don't..." I started slowly but desperately, "want to... go back... to that... place... of hell."

Someone hums before the deep voice rumbles again, "Ratchet, can you help her?"

"I can, Optimus, but I would need some bandages and something to make two casts for the broken bones."

"I'll go," the once amused voice now serious, "'Hide can apologize while I'm gone."

Nobody made a sound except for someone to be walking to my head, and this person sat down to gently strokes my head while saying, "I'm sorry youngling, I didn't see ya on the road."

Slowly start to relax at the continuous movement on my head, I argue with him, "No, it was my... fault. I was... in the middle... of a freaking... road... you were where... you were... supposed to be... I was not."

"Don't argue, or I'm gonna start callin' ya sparkling for that attitude," the man growls playfully still strokes my head.

I smile at what he said, but I opened my eyes to look at him to see a dark almond-skinned male with a scar over one of his bright blue eyes and he has short black hair. He's wearing a black shirt with an army coat over top with black loose pants and standard black military boots.

"There you are!" he starts playfully as he sees my eyes, "Much better then darkness aye?"

Beaming at him, I try to move my head only for the man to put a little more pressure to keep me from moving. "If ya squirm around you'll be in more pain."

Closing my eyes as I start dozing off, the man asks me if I'm sleepy I answer with a raspy, "Yes."

"'Hide you have to keep her awake until Jazz gets back," 'Ratchet' speaks sternly to the man in front of me.

"I'll try, Ratchet," he responds before asking me, "What's your name youngling?"

"Mira."

"Mira, if you go to sleep, there's a chance you'll never wake up." Ratchet say to me with concern.

"What if... I don't want... to wake up?" I ask still feeling the pain.

It was silent for a little before the amused-serious one came back by announcing, "I'm back."

"Give it here, Jazz," Ratchet requested.

A couple of things landed on the ground sooner then the silence, only broken as a hand moves one of my legs making me squeal in pain. After, what it felt like a long time, the touching stopped and the feeling of pain in that area goes down slightly.

"'Hide, get her to take this," Ratchet starts before adding, "It will dull her pain a little."

"Mira?" 'Hide calls out to me, "Can you open your mouth and swallow a pill for me? It'll make the pain go away for a little."

Panting, I open my mouth for the medicine and he places it in sooner than instructing, "Swallow now youngling." Swallowing it dry was hard, but I managed and as time passes the pain slowly goes away.

"Do you feel this?" Ratchet asks as he places a hand on my back.

"Not bad," I answered truthfully, wanting this to end I add, "Hurry."


	4. The Explaination

When Ratchet turned me to my back, I gasped in pain as the medication finally started wearing down.

"Why did the medication go through go quickly?" said man asks, probably to himself.

"I use it… everyday," I answered.

"Why?!" he exclaims loudly.

"Relief," was all I said as he tries to get everything done quickly but efficiently.

Keeping my mouth closed as Ratchet continues, I open my eyes to see 'Hide looking at me with concern and worry. I slowly form a smile to reassure the man that I'm fine so far, and that he doesn't have to worry so much about me.

"I'm sorry youngling, you don't deserve this pain," 'Hide apologizes with guilt clear on his face.

"'Hide… I'm fine," I clench my teeth together as Ratchet moves my arm, "No pain… no gain."

He looks at me with hurt, but he understood what I meant. His head turns to look at someone by my feet before 'Optimus' spoke up, "We have to get moving, Ratchet can we move her?"

Said man was quiet for a moment prior to speaking, "I should be able to, but I have nothing to hold her down with."

"We can put her in my cab. She can lay on the backseat with a seatbelt," 'Hide offers in the silence.

They were quiet for a while, and they must have agreed to it because someone started to pick me up. As the person did I closed my eyes and gasp out, "Pill," already feeling the pain.

Someone muttered open, so I opened my mouth for the pill to be placed in my mouth. Once it was there I gulped it down wanting the pain to go away and never come back.

Whoever tried picking me up at first tried again and carried me to probably to 'Hide's vehicle, once there I was placed into someone else's arms in the truck. When I was laying down on the back seat the arms around me started to leave me, I requested, "Stay?"

A hand was placed on my left shoulder as 'Hide's voice answers, "Of course."

When the truck turned on, it had a low and soothing rumble, begging me to sleep. As if the man was reading my mind he says, "You can sleep now Mira, we have a ways to go."

Slowly everything quieted down to nothing as sleep took me over.

"How is she Ironhide?" Optimus inquires through the comm. link.

"Sleeping," I answered while dodging potholes.

"When she awakes we either need to tell her or leave her, you know that right?" Ratchet states as he drives behind me.

"I know that, it's just what she said earlier is getting to me," I say as I look through my holoform's eyes to see the blond haired femme.

"Yes, it is concerning of what she went through to want to offline herself," Optimus points out ask he leads us somewhere.

"Wha' we need ta do is find the Cube an' get this over with," Jazz speaks up as he covers the back.

"So…" a female in front of a dark haired teenager and across from Sam starts, "What'd they get you for?"

"I bought a car." Sam explains and adds with sarcasm, "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," was all the male in front of them said.

Sam remark, "Who knew?"

I woke up to 'Hide shaking my shoulder gently while whispering, "Wake up Mira, we need to talk."

Groaning, I shift a little only to go back to my original spot as the pain comes back, so settling for moving my head I turn to see the owner of the truck beside me with a nervous look on his face. I hum in acknowledgment so he could say what he wanted.

"I know we shouldn't put you into a stressful environment, but the team and I are not what we look like," the man starts while looking away from me. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots," I repeated in awe.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron," Optimus's voice came through the radio in explanation.

"H-how?" I stutter in shock of how that happened.

"It's our comm. Link, we can communicate with each other at great distances apart from each other," someone else answered through the radio -comm. link- again.

"What's your names then?" I ask as I try to sit up only for 'Hide to hold me down again.

"Stay laying down sparkling, you'll hurt yourself more," said man growls playfully at me.

"Sorry."

"My name is Optimus Prime," Said man introduces himself.

"He's the peterbilt in front of everyone," "Hide points out and I nod letting the information settle.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz," was all Optimus says before a horn sounds behind the truck.

"I'm the Pontiac Solstice," I'm guessing was Jazz, speaks from the speakers.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus tells as a yellow Hummer drove side-by-side the truck.

"Make sure she's taking her pain meds, Ironhide," Was all Ratchet said before slowing down.

"Yeah yeah," was 'Hide's only response as he gets a pill out for me and places it into my mouth.

"You already know my Weapons Specialist, Ironhide," Optimus says as 'Hide looks away from me.

"What about the black and yellow one?" I ask as I remember him catching the humans.

"His designation is Bumblebee, a scout and Guardian for another human," Optimus responds with sadness evident as he does.

It was quiet for a while, probably waiting for me to rant about them lying to me, but all I said was, "I'm glad you told me of your own free will and not waiting for the circumstances to."

Ironhide's head whipped towards me before giving me a small smirk with obvious joy in it. He reached a hand to my head and started stroking it again pulling me to sleep.

"Please, let this work," Opimus pleaded to Primus. "The code, the code on these glasses indicates the AllSpark is 230 miles from here."

Ratchet speaks up, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here, as well," I respond to Ratchet's words.

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz starts, "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

Optimus came out with, "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" I ask, "They're a primitive and violent race."

"Where we so different Ironhide?" Optimus fires back at me. "They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them." He declares as he looks at all of us, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube." He pauses before continuing, "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both," Rachet exclaims with worry.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace

to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay

for our mistakes." He pauses and declares, "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

"We rolling." Jazz eclaims as he transforms.

As the other two transform, I stay put seeing as I have a fragile human still asleep in my cab.


	5. Secrets Out

"You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Banachek says as a group walks to a large door.

"NBE?" A dark skinned man in an army uniform asks.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons answers with annoyance obvious in his tone.

As they stop in front of the large door, Banachek speaks again, "What you're about to see is totally classified."

The door opens to reveal a large metal humanoid figure covered in frost, with humans around it trying to keep it frozen.

"Dear God. What is this?" Secretary of Defence John Keller gasps in awe and shock of how huge the metal man is.

Simmons starts with an explanation while looking at the NBE, "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago," he stops and looks at his audience, "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Banachek says as he turns to face the group that consists of the Secretary of Defense, five military men, two young adults, and the two teenagers.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," Sam Witwicky started suddenly, "but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Banachek sternly speaks up, "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him."

"NBE One." Simmons says into Sam's face, "That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asks with hostility towards Banachek and Simmons.

"Until these events," Banachek starts, "we had no

credible threat to national security."

"Well, you got one now." Keller states to the man.

"So, why Earth?" Captain William Lennox asked no one in particular.

"It's the AllSpark." Sam answers while staring at Megatron.

"AllSpark? What's that?" Epps asks.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron," Sam says into Simmons face, "that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe." Sam concludes, "That's their plan."

"And your sure about that?" Banachek asks with worry.

"Yeah," Sam answers and he watches Simmons and Banachek look at each other before asking, "You know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me." Banachek says as he turns to leave the room.

"Mira?" someone whispers just loud enough for me to wake up.

I groan out a 'What?' as I move my legs to get rid of the stiffness only to give a mute cry of pain as I move my left leg. The feeling of the truck moving, stopped and the door by my feet opens to reveal Ratchet with a bag in hand. Climbing in, he put the bag down and reached out to my left leg to gently move it, I whimper as the pain flares from 'We're throbbing to remind you we have an injury here.' to 'Holy Shit! Didn't we say we got an injury here, you motherfucker.'

"Sorry Mira, but I need to see if it's healing properly." was all he said as starts cutting open the makeshift cast.

Next thing I know, all I see is darkness. Again.

"Uh Ratch?" I rumble out as I see Mira close her eyes.

"What?" He asks with annoyance evident in his tone.

"She's unconscious," I say and his reaction was immediate.

He stops whatever he was going and places a hand on her neck with his muscles tense, his holoform showing how tense he is. Ratchet lets out a soft sigh of relief and his body relaxes, then he turns back to her legs. "She's fine, she just fainted."

"Fainted? She glitched out?" I question with disbelief.

"Yes, Iornhide, she glitched out, but it's good she did. She needs her rest."

"She's been sleeping the entire time Ratchet, I think something's wrong."

"Why do you think I'm looking at her injuries 'Hide? I need to see if there's infections or if the bone hasn't set properly!" The mech spoke rhetorically.

I grunt out but I don't say anything, getting a feeling I'll be kick out of my own alt. It's quiet as the medic works when Opimus suddenly speaks through my speakers, "We need to get moving, Ratchet, can you drive and help Mira?"

"It might take me a little longer, but yes I can," the medic answers as his alt starts. Soon we are off to the Cube's coordinates.

"Take him to his car." Captain William Lennox orders Simmons as he pushes him onto the hood of a military truck at gunpoint.

The military men circle around their leader pointing their own pistols at S-Seven members that pulled out their guns as well. Wide eyed at the sudden action Simmons responds with his own order, "Stand down."

Someone tries to calm the men that are armed by saying, "Woah! Woah! Woah!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Banachek speaks up as he points his own weapon at the Captain.

"There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons asks as he glares at the brunet man.

"You know, we never asked to be here." The Captain says instead of answering the crazy mans' question.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-" Simmon starts only to be interrupted by Epps.

"S-Seven doesn't exist."

"Right." the Captain starts after looking at his second, "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

Simmons only glares as he states, "I'm gonna count to five. Okay?"

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox threatens as he moves the gun to the crazy mans' throat.

"Simmons?" Keller asks from a distance as he watches the scene play out.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

It was quiet for a second before the threatened man speaks up with his hands going up in surrender, "Alright, okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world in the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

"Okay, here we go. He's doing something. He's doing something." Epps mutter under his breath as the black and yellow 'bot somehow shrinks the Cube enough to be placed into human hands, and gently offers it to his charge, Sam.

_"Message from star-fleet, Captain."_ a radio plays from the dual colored 'bot, _"Let's get to it."_

"He's right," Lennox starts as he turns towards Keller and Simmons. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatronin the other hanger. Mission city is 22 miles away, and we're going to sneak that cube out of here to hide it in the city."

"Good! Right." Keller say enthusiastically as he points to Lennox.

"We cannot make a stand without the Air Force." speaks directly to Keller.

Keller turns to Simmons, "This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes. Shortwave, CB." Simmons responds excitedly.

"Sir," Lennox starts to Keller again, "you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

Everyone loads up and starts packing themselves inside of a military vehicle, while Sam and Makalea to the black and yellow Camaro.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox orders those around him and gets into a military vehicle and drives off.


	6. The War Starts Here

N/A -I suck at battle scenes-

_"Comm. link"_

**"Bumblebee's radio"**

**_"Both"_**

~Ironhide~

_"What are we going to do if the Cube is in the humans possession?"_ I ask as we drive to 'Hoover Dam.'

There was no immediate response, but eventually Prime answers, _"We'll talk and not rise any weapons to show we don't mean any harm."_

_"Ha. Like that would work,"_ Ratchet huffs out, _"Optimus with all do respect, we already faced the human government when we retrieved our companions. And we were not kind in any way."_

It was quiet when I hit a pothole, and Mira's head rolled from turned away from the seat to facing the seat. Not once moving or making a sound to wake up.

_"We will have to try, Ratchet."_ Optimus says before asking me,_ "Ironhide, how's Mira?"_

Looking through my rear view mirror again, I see her recharging as peaceful as she can be. So I answered with, _"Recharging still, and never makes a move to wake up."_

_"I fear she might have gone into, what the humans call, a coma. It's like a stasis lock, if in it too long they could offline."_ Ratchet says as his holoform appears in my alt.

Once again the silence greets us, but Jazz breaks it by asking, _"Isn't that 'Bee?"_

I break the line to see what Jazz was talking about, only to see a yellow Camaro quickly driving towards us with heavy armored vehicles with humans in them following tightly behind. Ratchet speaks up through the comm. link,_ "They have the Cube!"_

Once they passed us, Optimus turns around sharply with wheels skidding and starts a chain reaction of everyone else following behind him. Different radio stations goes through the comm. link in a familiar way, **_"Captain… Destination… Mission City"_**

_"How's the Cube?"_ Optimus asks Bumblebee urgently.

_**"Safe as can be… no need to… worry."**_

_"Did the humans do anything to you?"_ Ratchet asks with worry.

**"Just… Freezing… me out."**

_"See me after this is done 'Bee, I want to do a system check to be sure."_

_**"Sure thang… Doc."**_

_"The humans are helping us?"_ I grunt out in question.

_**"Yes sir."**_

It was quiet before 'Bee "speaks" again, **_"Behind Y'all… It's troublesome."_**

_"I'll handle Bonecrusher, continue to the city and secure the Cube."_ Optimus says in response and slows down before transforming.

Bonecrusher skates right through a bus and comes out with fire all over his frame Optimus, skidding to a stop still, blocks the 'Cons way by attempting to overpower him but he gets overwhelmed and both go over the bridge.

Driving behind the human military, we enter the city and stop by an old pawn shop to retrieve something.

"Here, I got shortwave radios." one human says as he passes a darker mech the rectangular thing.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" The darker mech asks looking between the 'radios' and the mech who gave them to him.

"Well, use them," the man responded giving the other mech a glance as if to say 'What else would you use them for?' so he adds, "It's all we got."

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur or something, man. I'm only gonna to get 20 or 30 miles out of these things."

_"Ironhide._" Ratchet says through the link.

_"What?"_

_"Keep Mira in your spark chamber, she'll be safer there than out here."_

_"You know how weird that's gonna feel?"_

_"It's better than her getting stepped on."_ a jet flies just over the city buildings, and I try to look at it but it goes behind a building before I could.

"Fine." I answer no liking it one bit.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop the smoke!" the same brown haired mech yells out.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" the darker mech speaks into the 'radio', "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The same jet comes back around and I see Cybertronian words on it, instantly I transform and yell out, "It's Starscream!"

"Please tell me you copy."

"Back up!" I roar out, "Take cover. Bumblebee!" at that 'Bee transformed and both of us pick up the closest vehicle and put it diagonally to intercept the missle Screamer shot at us.

The missile hit the vehicle and made both 'Bee and I fly back a few feet.

_"Ironhide! Bee!"_ Ratchets voice box rings through the link.

**_"Here."_** Bee answers with a sad radio word.

_"I'm fine Ratch."_

_"The human is she hurt?"_

I never answered right away as I check to see if she got anymore injuries, _"She's fine Ratch, still in recharge too."_

**_"Girl?"_ **'Bee questions.

_"I accidentally hit her on the road, but she was walking in the middle of it."_ I explain quickly as I shoot at some 'Cons.

Distantly I hear Sam's voice, "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!... Ratchet!"

_"What's wrong 'Bee?_" Ratchet asks.

**_"Legs… are… no more."_**

_"Stay where you are, and try no to move too much. You'll leak out of you do."_

_"Well he's gonna have ta shoot some 'Cons or we'll be done for."_ I say as I get closer to 'Bee.

A bigger jet flies by and as I scan him he transforms, making it easier to identify him. "It's Magatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Jazz yells out as he tries to get away.

_"Don't engage him 'Hide!"_ Ratchet calls out to me.

_"Why the pit not?!"_ I growl at him as I shoot a 'Con over and over.

_"The human in your spark chamber maybe?!"_ he responds rhetorically.

A bunch of yells and orders are being called out, and in the corner of my optic I see Jazz on top of a building in the servos of Magatron.

_"Jazz!"_ I blowed out.

_"Tell Prowl I love him for me, 'Hide"_ Jazz says calmly just before he gets ripped in half.

"Your a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it to military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are going to die." the leader of the humans yells to Sam while keeping an optic out.

Sam and the human femme argue for a little before I spoke up, "Sam, we'll protect you."

We were off after that.

* * *

~Mira~ -_Thoughts_-

_Why am I warm?_ Is my first question when I slowly start gaining conscious.

_Aren't I supposed to be in the not-so-insulated attic, waiting to be taken again without my consent?_ That question got me thinking even more, _But I ran away… then got hit by a truck… got treated by a medic… ended up going with four strangers to someplace… the pain in my leg flared up and I was out, again._

I slowly open my eyes, only to close them as a blue light blinds me. I try to tell the closest person next to me to turn it off, just for it to come out as a groan. Whatever I'm laying on starts moving making me wake up faster.

"Ratchet, she's up." Was all I heard before being blinded by the light.


	7. The Breakdown

_"Comm. link"_

**"Bumblebee's radio"**

**_"Both"_**

~Mira~

"She's up Ratchet." A familiar voice says as I was taken out of the warm place.

"Who's up?" a different male voice sounds, making me close my eyes and curl up in a ball in fear that I'm back in that hell hole

"Give her half of the pill, it'll take the pain but won't make her go back into recharge." another familiar voice- Ratchet- instructs.

Next thing I knew I hear the sound of metal moving around and softly being placed on top of the backseat. Opening my eyes I see a roughed up 'Hide kneeling by my feet looking at a bottle before opening it and taking out a white pill.

"'Hide," I groan out making his head turn towards me, "Where are we?"

He puts the bottle away before coming by my head to answer, "We just finished a battle in Mission City, youngling. Take this and I'll help you out, Ratchet wants to see how your doing in his own alt."

He holds half of the pill in front of my face as I open my mouth for him to put it in.

"The human military is here too, so try not to faint on us." Ironhide says as he helps me sit up.

"Men?" I ask fearfully.

He nods his head and opens a back door by my feet, slowly helping me down. I goan and close my eyes as the sunlight goes directly into them.

"It's just a couple of feet, youngling." he encourages.

"Stop calling me that, you rust bucket." I sassed back as I open my eyes and shuffle along with 'Hide leading the way.

"You need to eat more often, sparkling." he whispers worried.

"Kind of hard when your… creators?... don't feed you nearly enough." I answer back trying out their terms for parents.

'Hide growls, "That's no way to treat their own youngling."

I give him a sad smile, "It started when I was in grade 5, so I got used to not having much food."

"What started when you were in grade 5?" a brown hair male in a dirty military outfit walks over to us with concern clearly on his face.

I stiffen at the sight of a man in his late twenties as he gets closer. Ironhide and I stop and stare at him to see him stop at least 7 feet away from us. "Hell." was my only response, to afraid to say anything else.

He nods slowly and looks and gestures towards my cast on my left leg, "What happened?"

"I hit her on the road." Ironhide answers, soundly a little guilty, and the military man looks at him funny.

"But," I intervened, "I was walking on the middle of the road."

"Why?" the military man asks.

"I was running away from hell." I stated simply not as scared as I was before.

The mans face was confused, he opens his mouth only for Ratchet to speak up first from behind us, "Hurry up Mira! You're not the only patient I have."

"We're coming Hatchet!" 'Hide calls back, only to be hit in the head with a wrench that came out of nowhere.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I laugh as 'Hide curses softly and another wrench flys on over hitting its target again, 'Hide head.

"Let's go." the autobot grumbles to me as he starts turning around.

"Your names Mira?" the military man asks.

I turn my head and slowly nod my head not sure where this is going, "If you need a place to stay, I'm sure my wife won't mind."

Eyes wide, Ironhide guides me to Ratchets alt. and gently puts me at the foot of a gurney. "You good Mira?" Ratchet asks cautiously.

"Y-yeah," I stutter, "I was just offered a place to stay… by a stranger." I pause and whisper, " A military stranger that could easily hurt me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't place a hand on you unless you say or absolutely necessary," Ratchet calmly speaks as he looks me over. "Look at me…" I glance at his eyes to see determination and worry as he shines a light on my eyes. "You have a concussion, so no bright lights for a while. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nod, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything youngling."

"Should I go to the man's house? Without his wife's acknowledgements?"

"Health reasons, you should." Ratchet answers with a 'but' in is tone, "Though it would be wise because you would have a roof over your head, and someone to turn to when needed."

I look out the back window of the Hummer to see 'Hide's holoform still there with the military man beside him. "The one I trust the most has the highest chance of leaving me, Ratchet. I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't-"

"You don't know that!" I exclaim loud enough that the two men outside look at the door. "They could kick you guys off Earth and I won't get the chance to say goodbye, I won't even have the chance to have a friend again."

_"Mira,_" Hide voice sounds through the Hummer,_ "don't fret about the negatives in life. You are young, you still have a chance to make new friends, and to have your own family. Just because we are gone, doesn't mean we will forget."_

Tears slowly start dripping down my cheeks as I start crying in guilt, hate, and tiredness. "What sh-should I d-do Hide?"

_"Go bond with a family, live your life._" is his response before a hand is gently placed on my shoulder and guides me to someone's chest. Letting me cry.

~Ironhide~ _'Thoughts'_

As I'm holding onto Mira as she cries, I start wondering what will happen if we are kicked off this planet._ 'Will she have someone to turn to? Will she trust the Lennox's enough to stay with them? Will she forget about us?'_

"Don't think too hard Ironhide, you might glitch out." Ratchet whispers from behind me.

"I can't stop thinking Ratch, and you know that." I snap quietly at him.

"I never said to stop," he sighs, "just don't think of the 'what if's,' think about the here and now."

I growl at him, "Just because your the-"

_"Ratchet, hows Mira?"_ Optimus asks through the comm.

"She's upset about the unforeseeable future. Otherwise, she's malnourished, a broken leg and a concussion."

_"I see. Is she awake?"_

"Cried herself to sleep on 'Hide holoform."

_"Are you aware of the reason why?"_

"Mixed emotions." I answer, "About is leaving, the possibility of staying at the Lennox's housing unit, and not to mention the fear of the human mechs."

"She's afraid… of human males? Do you know why?" Ratchet questions quickly.

"No, but she says she ran away from what the humans say, 'Hell.'"

_"Was living with her creators that bad?_" Optimus asks softly.

"She told me it started when she was in grade 5, not receiving much food. That she got used to it."

A knock sounds from the back doors and Ratchet's face turns to discomfort as he opens them. "Don't do that again, it felt weird."

Lennox rubs a servo against his neck and apologizes, "Sorry, but we need to get moving. You'll be staying at my place for a little, at least until everything is sorted out."


	8. The Argument

_"Comm. link"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

~Mira~

Sitting in the passenger seat of Ironhide, I stare out the window with my elbow on the door and my hand holding my chin, the other hand softly rubbing the seat to keep me grounded in the 'here and now' and not the past.

"Where did you live, before running away?" the military man -William Lennox- asks from the driver's seat, supposedly driving.

"Hell." was all I respond with.

"Can you explain why? So if they do ask where you are, they can't get custody of you." Lennox questions, the truck shakes slightly as if agreeing.

I sigh as I turn my head to see the man already looking at me, "They give me food once a week, rents me out to many different males -the same day too- and lets them rape me."

Ironhide jerks to a stop in the middle of the road, making Lennox and I slide forwards with the seat belts stopping us from hitting the dashboard, and roars through the speakers, "THEY WHAT?!"

_"Ironhide, is everything alright?"_ Optimus's voice questions.

"Those fragging _creators!_ Using their sparkling as a _pleasure bot_ for others just to get money!" Hide growls out with his engine rumbling violently.

"Enough Ironhide!" I yell out, smacking the dashboard, "It's in the past! And I'm never going back as long as I live!"

"Let's pull over so we don't hold up traffic." Lennox suggests softly as he drives to the side, Ironhide letting him.

_"That gives them no excuse to do that to you Mira."_ Optimus says sternly as he pulls up behind us.

"I know that! But I just want to forget it and move on!"

"What if you got pregnant?!" Lennox asks as he rubs the steering wheel.

I look at my feet and mumble, "I was, once. Abortion."

Hide's rumbling engine increases in volume, letting me know he heard me loud and clear. "Primus! You were _pragmatic_ before?!"

This gets Lennox yelling, "Christ! Mira, we can take this to court and lock them up for good! We can tell them you were a sex slave and became pregnant, only for it to be aborted!"

"They'll get out anyways!" I yell back, "They know people who can bail them out! And if they find me after, they'll use me to pay them back!"

It's quiet before Ratchets voice goes through, _"Alright, everyone calm down. Having a fit won't-"_

"A fit?! You calling this a fit?" I glare at the speaker, "I'll show you a Goddamn fit Ratchet," I say as I tug on the seatbelt, "Let me go Ironhide! I'll show him me having a fit!"

_"Mira,"_ Optimus's voice calls softly, _"Calm down, your rage is clouding your judgement."_

"Clouding my judgement?" I question with a snort, "The only thing clouding me, is the fact that everyone is going against me."

"We aren't trying to go against you, we just want to help you, but you won't let us." Lennox says softly as he reaches out to touch me.

"It feels like you guys are attacking me though." I whisper letting him put a hand on my shoulder, "I feel like… if I do go to court, everything will be worse for when they do get bailed out."

"We can request a no bail too. And if they do somehow get out, you will always have me and Hide. Along with the other Autobots." Lennox says as he leans over the console and give me a half hug.

Letting him, I turn my head to his shoulder and cry. Letting out my frustration, anger, and sadness all in one go.

"Let it out," Lennox whispers as he runs his fingers through my hair, "Let it all out."

* * *

~Ironhide~

"Let's go," Will says as he comforts my Mira.

Slowly and softly, I pull out and start driving again as the two humans go quiet.

"I'm sorry." Mira whimpers out quietly.

"Mira, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one that lashed out." I try to comfort her through my voice box, as much as I want to hold her tight with my holoform.

Getting an idea I tell Will to drive, and once he was, I slowly lowered the passenger seat to lay down with Mira sitting up confused. Activating my holoform, I sit in the back and Mira quickly climbs over to me and hugs me tightly with her head facing my neck, crying and apologizing. Rubbing her back in a circular motion, I move her legs so she's sitting on me to make her more comfortable. Soon enough, she's asleep again.

"You good there 'Hide?" Will asks looking in the rear view mirror.

As if to answer him, I simply rumble by engine and take control of drive while holding Mira.

A little while later Will tells me to turn left and a couple miles later to turn right.

_"Has Mira calmed down yet?"_ Ratchet asks carefully through the speaker.

"She cried herself to sleep again," I answer out loud.

_"Is it wise to let her sleep so much?"_ Optimus questions.

"It depends on what she experienced throughout the eight years. But from what I heard, she will need as much as she can." Lennox answers with a sad face.

_"Lennox, if Mira does decide to stay with you is it alright if Ironhide becomes your families guardian?"_ Optimus asks as we pull up to the yard.

Unbuckling himself, said man answers, "Gladly." turning to me he adds, "But you'll have to watch you language around my kid."

I grinned at him before responding, "No promises."

He laughs as he leaves my alt. Gently I start to shake Mira to wake her up, and soon she stiffens before calling out my name into my neck, "Ironhide?"

"Yeah?" I reply with a smile, and she slowly moves her head away from me.

"Don't leave me, please."

"I'll try my best."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she hugs me tightly before trying to get off of my holoform.

"No way," I smile at her as I hold her waist, "You are getting carried for that."

"For what?" she giggles.

"For that." I say as I point to her smile.

She blushes and looks down, while I stiffen up as I feel someone hit my hood. "Hurry up! Supper is going to be served soon. With or without you." Lennox yells as he walks away.

"Well, you do need to be filled up with food." I say as I open the door to my right.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I hear Mira whimper as she tightens her arms around my neck.

"I'll be with you the entire time, Mira. If you want to have a breather, we'll step outside, but if you let the fear control you, you won't know the answer to your question." I whisper in her ear as I step out with her holding tightly on me.


	9. Greetings

**"Bumblebee"**

_"Comm"_

**_"Both"_**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

~Mira~

Holding onto 'Hide's neck with my legs wrapped around his waist, he carries me to the front door and I mumble into his neck, "Thank you Ironhide. For everything."

"Anything for you, sweetspark."

I pull my head away from his neck and stare at his face with confusion as he opens the door, "Sweetspark?"

'Hide sighs and closes the door before responding, "It's an endearment from Cybertron."

"Of friendship?" I question as he takes off my shoes with me still hanging off of him.

"Affection and fondness," is all he says as he tries to make me let go of him. "It's time to eat." was all he explains as he stares at my face softly.

I nod my head slowly as I turn around to see William Lennox standing near us, yet closer to the living room. Said man gives me a soft smile and tilts his head to his right, as if to point without really pointing, and goes through a little doorless doorway to the kitchen with 'Hide and I following a couple steps behind. The kitchen is a nice size for a small family with the counter on our left going from corner to corner in an 'L' shaped way with a smooth soft vintage on the cupboards both below and above. The table is small and circular filled with lots of food with four chairs and a highchair for a baby.

A woman walks in with a baby on her hip through the same way the autobot and I came. Looking at both of us she smiles and greets us, "Hello you two. I'm Sarah, Will's wife, and this young lady is Annabell."

"Mira." I reply with a small smile as I look at little Annabell. "How old is she?"

"Just about five months now," Will answers as he walks over to his wife and picks up his daughter, lifting her above his head, and she giggles as he does.

Smiling softly at the scene, I slowly start backing out of the kitchen only to be picked up by my waist from behind making me squeal in surprise. Sarah and Will's head turn towards me as 'Hide carries me to the table with my eyes wide, and sits me down on a chair that was already pulled out. The two adults laugh as I cross my arms and glare at the table.

"Don't try to run if you don't want me to bring your back." 'Hide simply says as he pulls out another chair on my right and sits down.

I glare at him as I speak, "I wasn't running, a memory came up and I wanted to be alone."

"That's the best time to be with people, so you don't drown in unpleasant memories." Will wisely states as he takes a seat to my left while Sarah puts Annabelle in her highchair to his left, then sits herself down in the last chair to Ironhide's right.

Sarah starts dishing out a small plate for little Annabelle, and Will follows to portion his own plate. Ironhide takes my plate and starts to put mashed potatoes, a chicken breast, and some vegetables on it before placing it back in front of me. I give in a questionable look, only for him to point to the plate with a scowl on his sculpted face.

"Sarah, you know how I said there's someone who needs a place to stay?" Will asks randomly when everyone-beside 'Hide- was eating peacefully.

"Of course, do you know when they will come?" Sarah asks with excitement.

"She's sitting at the table right now," Will says as he turns his head towards my terrified face, "Mira was in a tough spot before she ran away from home."

"Will! You shouldn't put her on the spot like that!" Sarah softly exclaims with wide eyes. "Who knows what happened there!"

It was quiet before Will spoke up, "I do know, and it's not good. It's probably worse than you think it is."

I shift in my chair as he brought up the drive here. Sarah sits back in her chair as she speaks, "It can't be that bad. Anyways, Mira, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"It was bad, Mrs. Lennox." I whisper just loud enough to be heard.

"Do you mind telling me?" she asks softly before shaking her hands and adding, "You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"It would probably be best to do it in the barn when Annabelle is asleep." Will says as he finishes his plate.

"Why?" Sarah asks as she picks up her, Annabelle, Will, and my plate and puts them into the sink.

"You'll swear. A lot. I know because I did." Will explains as he leans back in his chair looking at me with empathy.

A hand softly lands on my right shoulder making me look at 'Hide. He gestures with his head towards the door with a worried look, I nod and stand up before I head out of the room, leaving Ironhide in there with the two adults. Walking to the front door a hand slips into mine, and I turn my head just enough to see 'Hide holoforms' black shirt before I turn to him completely and wrap my hands around his middle as I put my head on his chest as he rubs my back.

"Let's go to the truck." Ironhide whispers as he starts guiding me through the door.

As we walk the short distance to 'Hide's alt., I see Optimus and Ratchet's alt.'s parked little ways away from the building with their headlights off.

* * *

~Ironhide~

"Ironhide?" Mira calls softly as she lays in the box of my alt.

I grunt in response through the speakers.

"Do you think Sarah will be like my birth-giver?"

"Birth-giver?" I question, confusion clearly heard.

"Mother. Um… the female parent?" she stutters.

"Carrier?" I offer a word to her.

Her hair moves as she nods her head, "Yeah, a Carrier. You think she will?"

"How did your 'birth-giver' treat you?"

"Like shit." she states bluntly, "She wouldn't get me any new clothes, so they were too small or a man would leave their shirt for me to use instead. He was the kind one, he never forced me. We just talked, and he said that he would help me out, but day after day he never came back. I never knew why, but I overheard my 'guardians' asking if he was dead."

"I'm sorry to hear," I say as I silently rage at Mira's birth-giver. "That's a clever nickname though," I praise her.


End file.
